Felicity Fights Back
by Scarlett Fancy
Summary: This is the story of how I think the Prison story should have gone. I don't like that Felicity didn't start working to get Oliver free. I doubt she would go to work at a coffee shop and just wait. This is about OTA and their connection and where the show went wrong focusing on NTA
1. Chapter 1

Seventy six hours. Three days and nights, 4560 second. That's how long it took before Felicity finally let go of her control and her rage hit her. She was down in the bunker and was supposed to be wiping the evidence of the life they have lived for 6 years, SIX FUCKING YEARS of death, heartbreak, blood, sweat and tears for this fucking city they all loved and swore to protect. First Oliver, then the three of them with Roy and Sara. Then Laurel and Thea had joined in. Quinten died to help this city. How many criminals had her and Oliver battled and stopped? The Count, the Dollmaker, Dhahrk, Slade, Malcolm, The common thugs, the rapists, the Triad, the Gangs. How many people had they saved? How many of those same people had turned their backs on them?

Felicity shocked John when she suddenly screamed and swiped the med table clear of all the supplies she had been sorting. She grabbed the next closest thing, her beloved chair and sent it sailing into the air. "What the FUCK did we do this for?" She raged, grabbing anything in sight and launching it into the air. "We lost Sara, Laurel, Quentin, Thea nearly died and lost herself. Roy has to live on the run forever because of this place! I lost my ability to WALK! Oliver is in PRISON. Why? Why is the best person I have ever known in prison for helping this damn city, this country? The fucking police didn't stop the Undertaking WE DID. Oliver stopped the threat time and time defeated the Nazi's for Gods Sake." John stared at her in shock. He realized she had reached the end of her resilience after all these years. "How much blood does it take, huh? How much penance does he have to serve to you, this city, this life before its enough!" She raged on. Her mind kept replaying all the times she had nursed Oliver, given stitches, pain medication, comfort to the entire team while she sat down her monitoring them all. This was her team, her family and she was done with the people out to separate them. William lost his mother, he WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER PARENT.

"That's it, I am fucking done. We have given enough, I have played by the rules, I have fought the good fight. I am done now. I will get my husband out of jail, Ricardo Diaz will get what he deserves and Samanda Watson will pay for what she has done and God help anyone who gets in my way." Felicity said rising from her knees in the rubble she created. She was officially done, done, playing by the rules, however, grey they may have made them these last 6 years. It was time to screw the rules and fight dirty.

When John rushed to help her stand up, she held her hand up. "John, you need to leave. What I am about to do the husband of the head of Argus should not see or know about." John walked steadily to her. Grasping her hands, he pulled her into a hug.

"Felicity, what are you going to do? Oliver wants you and William safe." John started to caution her. He had never seen her this angry and was worried that her being hellbent on revenge would come back to bite her. While he understood the feelings, his first duty was to protect her. Oliver wouldn't survive without her and William. The only thing getting him through this was the fact that they were all granted immunity and were safe from Diaz.

"Well, I wanted my husband safe and with us, so I guess we don't always get what we want." Felicity bit out bitterly. Then she softened. "John, I am sorry. That wasn't fair."

"Felicity, I get it. You want him out. But we can't push this." John stated.

"John, I won't sit here and do nothing. I have never done that. I know you all think I am just tech support, but I am so much more than that and now I know what I need to do. You can't be involved in this. So please, go. I am safe here. The Green Arrow is no more, Team Arrow is no more. The newbies, I convinced Oliver to trust, destroyed the family we were creating. I am just a wife and mother now." Felicity said strongly, grabbing the chair and setting it back up. She smiled a tired smile and said. "I love you John for being here for us, but this is my fight."

"What the hell are you talking about? This started with the three of us, remember? You, me and Oliver? I have walked through fire, fought, bled and almost died with you two. Don't think for one second I won't continue that tradition. Original Team Arrow, right here. You jump, I jump, remember? John said, holding her arm tightly. "Now what is going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?"

"John, Are you sure? This could be the most crazy thing I have ever done, and I have done some crazy stuff. Taking on the Clock King, Slade all kinds of crazy on Mirakuru, Moira Queen…"

"Tell me, Felicity." John interrupted.

"Okay, so last year, when we were dealing with the aliens and the president awarded everyone that secret medal?" Felicity started, turning to her computer and typing at a furious pace.

"I remember Felicity, what about it?" John asked confused.

"Well, I may or may not have built a backdoor device and bugged the President's secretary's tablet." She stammered out quickly.

"WHAT? Felicity! That is treason! Why the hell didn't you tell Oliver, me or Curtis about this?" John was shocked and more than a little impressed.

"Only if got caught. Which I didn't! And just a reminder, I was building tech a long time before Curtis came along! I don't need him, you, or Oliver to tell me what I can and can not do!" Felicity stated aggravated. "I hadn't realized how much it had annoyed me that everyone assumed I needed Curtis for everything tech related. I have a higher IQ, higher GPA and I have managed just freaking fine without "Mr. Terrific" for YEARS. He could take his T-spheres and….. "

"Okay, okay. So what is your plan?" John interrupted her rambling tirade. He hadn't realized how much being second guessed since Curtis had joined the team had upset Felicity. She was still the smartest person he knew.

"Well, I am going to hack in, send the president a message, HIGHLY encrypted of course, and let him know that I have all the data on the alien invasion, the Nazi invasion, the Undertaking and how the government swept that all under the rug. Release Oliver, or it flies free." She said simply.

John stared at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him so prim like. You would never guess by looking at her that she had a diabolical plan in mind. "Felicity, ummm.. Listen. That will never work. The government doesn't negotiate." John stammered.

"Well, then I have nothing to lose.I think the public has a right to know that Oliver Queen was a hero on this earth and Earth X. He and our team have saved this city and the world, more times than the elected officials. Oliver has outed his alter ego. Let's give the world the true story of Team Arrow. While I am at it, I will also make sure that they know that Diaz is running loose because their own Government official put the wrong man behind bars just to get a win in her book. Speaking of Watson, I plan to dismantle her life like she did Oliver's. I am starting with little things. Identity theft on her accounts, closing her credit cards, putting her house into foreclosure. Oh did you know her parents live paycheck to paycheck? If dear old Dad loses his job, they will be out on the streets in a few weeks."

"Felicity! You can't do that, this isn't like you!" Digg said shocked.

"Well Digg, desperate times calls for desperate measures." Felicity said calmly, typing swiftly her eyes never leaving the screen. "Listen, all these years, we were the good guys. We helped people. We fought to help people. Well, as of today, I am done fighting for anyone else but Oliver and our team, until we get him back. I didn't back down from Ra's Ah Gul, I won't back down today. Either they give me my husband or I will do everything in my power to make them pay." Felicity said.

John sat down beside her, still not agreeing with what she was doing, but knowing he couldn't leave her there alone to deal with this. "If you get caught leaking government secrets you know that could mean the death penalty right?" John said quietly.

"I won't get caught." Felicity said with a smile. "They won't ever be able to trace me. Everything I am doing is going to trace right back to Malcolm Merlyn. I know you don't think this is the right thing to do, but for once, we are going to do things my way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright then, where do we start?" John said right before hearing the elevator chime.

"With me, right, Ms. Smoak… or should I say Mrs. Queen? Did I interrupt something?" Slade Wilson said chuckling softly as he walked from the elevator through the mess Felicity had made. "I owe the Kid. I am here to help."

"You are working with Slade? Don't you remember he tried to kill all of us?" John said shocked.

"Yep!" Felicity said emphasizing the P. "Let's leave the past in the past. We need him for some of this."

"Felicity! You and I both agreed that bringing Slade Wilson into anything is a HORRIBLE idea!" John exclaimed.

"I know right?" Felicity said exaggerating her shrugging her shoulders. "But if I have to dance with the devil to save Oliver, so be it!" She said with a tight smile. "Sorry, Slade." Without missing a beat, she picked up a box off the floor and handed it to Slade. "I think I got your size right. The Mirakuru wasn't the only thing making you big was it! Shit, did I say that out loud?" Felicity rambled.

"Ms. Smoak, ehh, Queen, your charm never fails." Slade laughed. He took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a uniform for the Supermax prison Oliver was in, a set of flawless credentials, id, credit cards, resume and a print out of his assumed identity. He chuckled when he saw the reason he lost his eye. "Fighting with a group of prisoners and shanked in the eye. How appropriate. When do I go in?"

"You go right now. The cameras are already hacked, so I have been watching him. The prison is going to keep putting him in dangerous situations. Your only job is to make sure Oliver survives until I get him out. I don't care how you do that, just do it." Felicity said bravely. She didn't like this new side of her, but at this point she was desperate.

Slade nodded his head, chuckling slightly about the possible reactions when the Kid sees him in the prison. Wait until he gets to tell him that his precious wife had called in the big guns to save him. He couldn't help but smile when thinking about that reaction. Felicity Smoak, no Felicity Queen was a force to be reckoned with. Slade changed quickly, took the keys to his new car from Felicity and took his leave quickly.

"Felicity!" John started, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I know John, but I have to trust him right now. Roy and Thea are gone, Black Siren is masquerading as our Laurel, Quinten is dead, Sara is on a time ship, what other choices do we have? I am not letting him rot in jail! Diaz is still on the loose and I won't let William be in danger a minute longer than I need to." Felicity said quickly. She turned back to her computer, sending the message she had started before Slade had walked in.

"What about calling in Rene, Curtis and Dinah…" John started to say.

"Like hell will I call them in to help me." Felicity cut off vehemently. "Rene caused this mess because he is a weak little rat. Curtis is so jealous that his marriage broke up while I finally got my happiness after five years of hell and the years of abuse Oliver took he is willing to let the city die to save face. Dinah can keep chasing Black Siren until they both scream each others faces off. Oliver and William are all I care about now."

John held his hand up, letting her see he wasn't going to fight her on this. Thank God she wasn't still mad at him for quitting or she would be down her alone. He watched her for a moment, wondering when she had devised this crazy scheme.

She had done everything she could do to help Oliver with a pardon, but now, she had Samanda to deal woman was going to feel the full wrath of Ghost Fox Goddess. She started with her security clearance. It would be annoying, but not deadly. Then she moved on to cancelling her credit cards and then suspending her license. This was just the beginning. She had uploaded a virus to her cell and laptop to ensure that everything she did was recorded for Felicity to listen and see. As soon as Felicity had anything on her, she would act quickly. Felicity was going to make her pay.

Suddenly they hear the door above them crash back and three sets of feet stomping down the stairs. John immediately moved to protect Felicity as she pulled up the safety measures she had updated. Suddenly Thea came into view, tear stained face and bow across her back. "I was gone for a few weeks and HE does this?" She cried out, reaching for Felicity. Roy stayed right on her heels, hugging John quickly as Felicity held Thea.

"Thea, it's so good to see you. Sweetie, don't worry. I have a plan to get Oliver back." Felicity whispered, concerned for the girl. She couldn't bear to see her hurting. Thea was a survivor, a warrior, but where her brother was concerned, it was easy to see how young she was. Felicity kept reassuring Thea as she moved to hug Roy tightly too. "Good to see you Scarecrow! Glad to have you both home."

"What about me, Sister Wife, are you happy to see me too?" Nyssa A Ghul queried smiling slightly. She didn't like many people in this world, trusted even fewer, but this tiny blond dynamo had earned her trust and respect.

"Ex sister wife, Nyssa, EX.. and I have the dagger to prove it." Felicity mumbled smartly, still not 100% sure that the assassin wasn't there to just annoy her. "Thank you for coming with them." She added

Nyssa, smiled at John and assessed the destruction of the bunker. "Looks like you two have been busy here. And of course my ex husband has been throwing you all to the wolves."

"Nyssa, are you here to help or criticize my decorating?" Felicity interrupted.

"At your service, Mrs. Queen." Nyssa bowed smiling softly. While Oliver had proven his honorable nature, Felicity was the one she trusted completely. This woman in front of her was a woman on a mission and Nyssa couldn't wait to watch the aftermath. Something had always told her there was steel running through the tiny computer tech.

"I need some recon done. I am 90% sure that Diaz is in this warehouse, but I need to know for sure." Felicity pointed to the map on the screen. "I also want someone to follow the fake Laurel, I am also sure she is up to no good. I don't care that she looks like our Laurel, that bitch is villain. I would bet my favorite tablet that she is still in bed with Diaz." Felicity said with a look of utter contempt on her face.

"Roy, you and Thea go to the warehouse, I will follow this poor clone of our Laurel." Nyssa said firmly. She didn't trust this fake Laurel and was worried she would use her looks to convince Thea to let her go. "Don't worry Felicity, I will not let her out of my sight."

"Felicity, what is the plan here? I will go to the warehouse, but what are we going to do about Oliver?" Thea asked concerned.

"Thea, I am working on a way to get Oliver out of jail. I can't tell you how, but I will get him out of there. Right now, he is safe. But I need your help finding Diaz. He is a threat to Oliver, William, and everyone else we care about." Felicity said firmly. She wasn't telling Thea what she was doing because she needed her to be safe.

"Got it Felicity. We are headed out as soon as we suit up." Roy said, understanding what she was trying to do. "We will get eyes on Diaz then figure out what to do next."

"Where do you need me?" John asked.

"Go home, John. Check on JJ, Lyla and William. I will call you when I have some more information." Felicity said softly. She couldn't be with William right now, she had to be here monitoring Oliver's cell until Slade was in place. She had Slade on the night shift since it was more dangerous and had found a sympathetic (due to a lot of cash) guard during the day willing to watch out for Oliver too.

"Felicity, I am not leaving you here alone." John said firmly. "We can't sit here and wait and watch the cameras 24/7…."

"Damn you John! You walked away from Oliver, me, this team, this FAMILY we bled for, worked for and nearly died for. Don't tell me what I can and can not do!" Felicity raged again. "You were pissed at Oliver over a fucking green leather suit! Being Spartan or Green Arrow didn't change that you are a VITAL member of the team, Oliver's brother, MY Brother, but nope, you walked the hell away just like the rest of B team. So don't try and stand there and give me orders. I don't take orders from ANYONE now."

"Felicity… Oliver and I worked that out. I was still under the effects of the drugs I took to control the tremors. I wasn't thinking straight. Oliver was distracted and not paying attention. He admitted that! He forgave me and the rest of the team. Why can't you?" He said softly. He was surprised she was so angry with him. She was usually so good at seeing both sides of every situation.

"Of course you and Oliver made up. He gave you the suit, right? His final parting gift before giving up his life for you, Rene, Curtis and Dinah, right? That's so nice of the lot of you to forgive him for being the fucking leader of this group. Risking his life to save you all, this city, your families, huh? Its so damn nice that Rene can "support" him now. I am sure that it wouldn't change nothing if Oliver hadn't fallen on the sword for the group, right Hoss?" She shouted, finally letting go of her rage and pain. John hadn't noticed Rene coming into the room until she screamed at him.

"Look Blondie.. " Curtis said, hands up, pleading look on his face.

"Don't you dare, EVER call me Blondie again, you little Rat." Felicity growled, advancing towards him quickly, her heels clicking like a drum across the floor. She had never said a word against him when all the drama went down but now she was ready to tell him exactly how she felt. She allowed the hurt and rage she was feeling to bubble up and be released for the first time in months.

"Oliver may have said he forgives you, but I never will. We made you a part of something better, when you were just a common street thug before us. Yet, you turned on Oliver, your team, your family! Oliver has a child too, you little RAT, a son you watched go through hell. Jesus, Rene, you were there when his Mother died! But that didn't stop you from throwing him under the bus without a word of warning, did it? I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Oliver put his life on the line for your sorry ass for the last time. Get out of my sight now!" The tiny blonde shook with rage and hurt over what their team had done to her family.

John and Rene were both shocked at the growl in her voice, she sounded like Oliver just then.

"Felicity, listen, I want to help... " Rene started again.

"Oh, like you "helped" save Oliver, "helped" save the city from Diaz, "helped" your team by listening to the LEADER. Go back to your new team, tell them things are different now, none of you are welcome here. Get out of my way and remember I will not forgive and forget like my husband did." Felicity shouted, turning her back on Rene and sitting down at her computer. "Your codes are all deleted, your tech that had anything to do with my creations are deactivated as well. Let's hope Curtis is the savior you all think he is, because I am done helping you all."

"Felicity," John started to plead their case. "I know you are upset with them…"

She held her hand up to stop him. "John, I am not upset, I am finished. Rene SHOT me, while shooting at Thea and Quentin. Dinah put her feelings over the city, resulting in deaths and Diaz getting away AGAIN, Curtis hacked your arm, which could have resulted in our deaths, I am done. William could have lost the only people who care about him, but they didn't care. I am willing to forgive you for all the years you have supported Oliver, but don't try and convince me to care about them."

Rene stared hard at her, but she refused to waiver. When she said she was done, she meant it. If she had to deal with the devil, at least she understood the consequences. She would never trust the three of them again. It is a sad day in the Arrow Cave that she trusted Slade freaking Wilson more than the "good guys." Rene walked away, head down, annoyed. He had expected Felicity to be happy he was there, offering to help. He would have to tell the rest of his team, she was acting crazy and refusing their help and protection. It's not like it was his fault she was so emotional.

"Lis, I know you are angry with them and me too, of course. But now isn't the time to lash out." John said softly.

"I am fine now that the traitor is gone. I don't want to see or hear from him again. And I certainly don't want to be told to forgive and forget. Singing songs around a campfire isn't how this is going to end, Digg. You can either accept my decision or you can go too. I love you and I know you are trying to help, but I won't work with someone I can't trust." Felicity said meeting his gaze firmly. "If they found out what I am doing with the President and Rene ratted me out, I would never forgive myself. This is the only way we get justice for Oliver. And I don't care how I do it now or who I have to go through to do it."

John nodded sadly and left to check on the family, stating he would be back in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had done all that she could to protect Oliver, find Diaz and deliver some payback to Samanda. Her FBI access was cancelled, her credit cards were flagged as fraudulent and every piece of technology she owned was bugged and ready to do Felicity's bidding. Felicity was ready to record every single text, phone call, email, FB message and tweet that witch sent out. She had been wondering for months if she was on Diaz's payroll and the second she had proof, she was taking her down.

Felicity turned back to the monitors, finally allowing herself to look at Olivers cell more closely than just making sure he was alone and safe. He was sitting up on his cot, completely rigid and still. She could see his jaw was clenched and he had not been able to lay down to rest. In the dim light, she could see the dark circles under his eyes and when he glanced up, she saw the exhaustion and pain on his handsome face. He stared at the camera and her heart broke, knowing he was wondering if she was watching him. He and Samanda had both told her not to, but screw them, she was out here, alone and would do whatever she had to do to protect her family! Oliver also knew her too well and had to suspect she would do what she wanted here. Seeing Oliver's head jerk back to stare out the small window in his door, he got even more tense. He must hear something, Felicity thought, heart in her throat. It could be Slade, but he would be early! Please, let it be Slade, she prayed.

"Prisoner #4587! Stand up!" He heard a voice growl angrily as they walked toward his cell.

Oliver stood up, nervous about the change in the routine. That normally didn't bode well for anyone. He hadn't had a guard speak to him other than to give orders and never at this time of night. He was even more nervous when he heard the keys in the door. He put his hands on his head to show he wasn't a threat and prayed that Felicity wasn't watching the cameras right now.

Felicity leaned closer to the monitor, her lips moving in fervent prayer that it was Slade Wilson coming to speak with Oliver. He shouldn't have gotten through that quickly, but there was a hope that he had passed through his checkpoints a bit quicker. No one else would know that Oliver was nervous, except her. His eyes darted to the camera twice, before stoically, facing the door schooling his face to hide his confusion and concern.

"Prisoner 4587, how are you enjoying your luxury accommodations here at Slabside?" He heard from the outside of the door walking closer to his cell. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it with the echo from the bare cell bouncing the sound around him. Then the door opened and Oliver was actually nervous. He saw The Bronze Tiger and StarDust standing outside his cell. Stardust strode into the cell and Oliver leapt to his feet. Where the hell was the guard? He thought, preparing to defend himself.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked steadily.

"Well, when the Green Arrow shows up in our Prison, the Prison he put us in, we figure we need to welcome him here." Bronze Tiger said menacingly.

"I don't want any trouble here. I just want to serve my time and that is it." Oliver said calmly. He really didn't want to get into trouble here. His only hope was to be on his best behaviour and get out early.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to a rematch… StarDust said as he swung his arm viciously toward Olivers head as Bronze Tiger attacked from the other side.

OIiver dodged the fist from StarDust and managed to block Bronze Tigers assault, but knew in this close quarters he wouldn't be able to hold them both off long. He would either have to put them down, or take the beating. He grabbed StarDust and threw him into Bronze Tiger and out of the cell. At that moment they heard a loud whistle and a booming voice shouting at them to separate.

Oliver immediately put his hands on his head and really hoped the guard would realize he was attacked. He also hoped Felicity hadn't been watching but knew there was a slim chance his wife wasn't watching every move he made. He wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't already been in the system watching for him before the prison gate shut behind the van.

"On your feet prisoners!" A graveled voice shouted. Oliver quickly stood up, not taking his hands down or raising his head to meet the guards eyes. "What mess have you gotten yourself into now Kid?" The guard asked chuckling darkly. Oliver slowly raised his eyes, not sure if he should be glad or scared to see Slade Wilson standing in front of him in a prison uniform.

"They came into my cell…" He said lamely, not sure what to say here.

"And they will spend some quiet alone time for leaving their comfy accommodations. Take them down to Solitary for a week. That will remind them how good they have it up here!" Slade ordered the other guard. "I will deal with 4587 here."

They both stared as the two prisoners were pushed down the walkway. Slade turned to Oliver and said, "Why do I always have to save your ass, Kid?"

"Why are you here Slade?" Oliver asked tersely, nervous he was here to break him out or kill him. With Slade you never could tell which side he was on.

"That hurts kid, especially after I found out I didn't get an invite to your wedding. That wife of yours though, the Girl with the Glasses, you really lucked out there didn't you?" Slade teased, watching the area around them to see who was watching.

"What are you talking about Felicity for? Is she okay?" Oliver questioned quickly.

"That wife of yours summoned me here, Kid. She demanded I repent my evil ways and help protect you until she gets you out of here." Slade said softly, making sure they were not overheard.

"WHAT?" Oliver whispered harshly. "She can't break me out of prison, She will go to jail for it! I told her to let me do this."

"Well, Oliver, she doesn't appear to be taking orders from anyone now. She has a plan, she isn't sharing with me, she is hell bent on taking down Diaz and getting you free. I wouldn't expect a welcome home party from her though, she tore up the Arrow Cave raging about this whole mess you got into." Slade chuckled. What Felicity didn't know is that he had bugged the Cave while changing and had heard that Rat talk down to her. That wasn't going to happen again. When Slade left the prison tomorrow, he would pay a visit to him and Mr. Terrific and let them know Mrs. Queen was under his protection. Somehow, even though she took him down during his Mirakuru rage, he respected her immensely. He would never tell anyone but she reminded him of Shado.

"She can't get me out of here. I made a deal to protect her and the team!" Oliver said hotly.

"Again, Kid, Your wife is going after those that put you here guns blazing so to speak. I don't think now is the time to get on her bad side. And you should know she is always watching you, so don't do anything stupid here until she fixes things." Slade whispered, nodding his head towards the cameras above them. Oliver couldn't stop the quick smile from spreading across his face. Angry Felicity he could deal with, as long as he knew she was still watching over him.

"So what is the plan here?" Oliver said.

"I watch your six, Kid, and keep you from doing anything stupid in here, till the Boss gives the orders on my next move." Slade said softly, realizing he had spent a long time talking to Oliver and there could be eyes everywhere. "I am going to keep an eye out, if you get into trouble during the day shift, Make your way to Officer Max Jones. Apparently the Green Arrow saved his wife and kid, so he was willing to help out for a price. Felicity has paid him well to watch over you."

Oliver nodded and stepped back into the cell. "Prisoner 4587 Get back in your cell! Don't make me come down here again!" Slade roared effectively drawing attention to them so it wouldn't appear he was favoring Oliver.

Felicity had flopped back in her chair elated to see Slade Wilson, when the hell had he become a good man in her eyes, she wondered distractedly? "In for a penny, in for a pound God Help Me", she thought. She wished yet again there was sound on the cameras so she could hear them speaking. She saw the telltale glance Slade shot the cameras then the gorgeous smile creep across Oliver's face for an instant. Wilson tattled, she thought with a sigh. Oh well, we can fight about it when he is a free man.

Suddenly the coms blared, "Overwatch, we have eyes on the prize. What is the plan?" Thea said steadily.

At that moment Felicity realized she truly held the team lead position. "Speedy, watch him for now. We need to know his next play. Do not engage!" She was worried Thea might strike out at him, but had to hope that Roy would stop her in case she did. She had to plan this perfectly to ensure no one got hurt and they got Oliver out of Prison. Roy and Thea followed Diaz for the rest of the night, not stopping until they knew his nightly pattern and that he was sleeping in a cheap hotel on the outskirts of The Glades. They decided to leave a camera there so they could record his movements in and out of the building and they headed back to the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity decided to head home to their temporary apartment near the Diggles about 6:00 am so she could see William off to school and then grab a couple of hours of rest. She hadn't slept since Oliver had gone to prison, but she didn't expect a quick answer from the President's aide tonight. She knew they would be desperately trying to trace the demand and prayed she was as good as she always said she was.

John had come back to the bunker and offered to drive Felicity back home. She gratefully agreed, switched the computers off and was ready to take her heels off and rest. Nyssa had texted she was watching Black Siren and would let them know where she went that morning before she went to "work." She agreed with Felicity that Black Siren was up to no good. Sighing as the car pulled away from the building, she glanced up, saying a silent prayer that soon, Oliver would be by her side.

As soon as Felicity entered the Diggle's apartment, she was greeted by William throwing his arms around her. "Felicity, when I got up and saw you gone I was so worried!"

"Will, everything is fine, well as fine as it can be." Felicity said, hugging him tightly. "I was working to get your Dad back home to us."

"Felicity, I woke up and you weren't here. You said you would be here!" Will cried out, sounding much younger than normal.

"Will, look at me. I am sorry. I didn't expect you to be up before 630am! I am just fine, I literally sat in the bunker all night long. I didn't even do anything dangerous! I swear!" Felicity said firmly. She was so glad to know that Thea and Roy were on their way over with breakfast. Having his aunt home would help him so much. "But, I do have a surprise for you!"

"What?" Will said, shrugging his shoulders and holding on to Felicity a little longer. He knew she wasn't his Mom, but she treated him like a son and she was the only thing stable in his life right now. He wanted Diaz in jail and his family back together, other than that, nothing would help him.

"Where is my favorite nephew?" He heard from the doorway.

"Aunt Thea!" William ran to her, hugging the tiny woman tightly. He couldn't believe she was here now. He had really missed her and was always happy to hear from her over the last several months.

"William! You have grown a foot since I was here! What is your Dad and Felicity feeding you?" Thea teased.

"Well, Felicity still can't cook, but before Dad left he cooked health food all the time!" William said softly.

"William! I am not that bad of a cook... Felicity said sheepishly. "I do know how to ORDER healthy foods anyways!"

Thea smiled as she glanced up at Roy. "Roy and I wanted to come by and check on you, Squirt. I know this is crazy right now, but we will fix this mess, okay?"

"Crap, William, you only have a few minutes to eat before school!" Felicity said glancing at the time.

"Do I have to go now? I would like to spend time with Aunt Thea!" Will whined. He hated going to school now with the kids picking on him about his Dad. This could be a great excuse to get out of going today.

"William Clayton, go sit down and eat! You have to go to school!" Felicity said adamantly. "I know its been tough, first with the trial, then with Oliver telling the city who he is, but you have to go to school. Diggle will be there the entire time to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

"Alright. I just hate dealing with them all." William said, shuffling to the table.

Roy and Thea quickly laid out pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs from the diner down the street and everyone sat down to eat quickly. Lyla and JJ came downstairs and joined them and they tried to make small talk, but William was not participating. He hated everything about school right now and dreaded dealing with the snotty looks from the kids and the whispers from the teachers.

"Felicity, I know I am supposed to go to the science lab Friday, but can I skip that field trip?" Wiliam asked softly. "You can teach me everything that stupid teacher knows and I just want to stay home."

"But Will, you have been looking forward to this for months! I am still going with you, you know that right?" Felicity said surprised.

"Oh, Felicity, I don't want you to have to do that. With everything going on, its a lot to deal with…" Will stammered, nervous that everyone was looking at him.

"William, is there a problem at school?" Felicity asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"No, no, of course not." William practically shouted.

"William, I need you to tell me the truth." Felicity said steadily. She had expected it to be hard for him, but hadn't anticipated how bad it could be. Oliver hadn't even been in prison for a week! She had hoped that the press and the fools at school would let it die down for William's sake.

"Okay, the teachers are always staring and whispering. The kids are worse. They push me around, ask me where my bow and arrows are. They keep asking how it feels to know Dad is a killer. I hate them all. Dad risked everything to protect them and they don't care!" William shouted. He was angry, angry with his Dad, angry with his school, just plain mad!

"Oh William, I am so sorry!" Felicity said jumping up from the table and rushing to him. She pulled him up into a hug. "This isn't fair to you at all. I swear I am doing everything I can to fix this. Your Dad isn't a bad man, he has risked everything for this city and its people." Felicity soothed. She was raging mad and was desperately thinking of a way to make this better for him.

"Felicity, I am sorry I didn't notice it!" Diggle apologized. He had seen the looks from the staff, but he had been keeping his distance from William to allow him to converse with his classmates.

"Mr. Diggle, it isn't your fault. They have been whispering about me for months, it's just worse now that Dad is in jail." William said, embarrassed he said anything to them.

"No William, this isn't right and I will put a stop to it right now." Felicity said, reaching for her keys. "Come on sweetie, we are going to school."

"Felicity, what is your plan here?" Diggle asked nervously. She had been acting rashly the last few days and he was worried what she would do.

"I am simply going to remind these small minded, gossip hungry teachers that William is MY son and that if they want to gossip about him, it had better be nowhere near him or so help me God I will make it my life's work to shut them down and leave them with no job, no life, nothing! Oliver made sure that they got all the funding that they asked for and then some. I personally donated THOUSANDS to ensure their STEM program was up to date!" She raged, putting her heels back on.

"And if another student approaches you, I want their names. I am DONE with this city ranting about shit they don't even understand. Oliver nearly died a hundred times over, bled for this city, for these people and I will be damned if they run their mouths about us!" Felicity said, urging William to grab his stuff. She slammed the door behind the two of them, leaving the group speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, I think we can all agree that Felicity has taken a turn for the dark side." Thea said with a slight chuckle. "I think Mom would be proud of her!"

"Thea, this isn't like her at all. You all have no idea where her head is." Diggle said disapprovingly.

"John, her head is in Slabside with her husband. She is tired of playing by the rules, the rules that have put her husband in prison and ruined her life. She is seeing the world can be gray and is reacting accordingly." Lyla said, showing her support for the new Felicity.

"Well, I haven't been around much, but Blondie has certainly changed, but her loud voice hasn't. I wish I was there when she gets a chance to rip those teachers to shreds!" Roy said chuckling.

"She is out for blood now, guys. I am worried what this rage will do to her." John said.

"She is still our Felicity, John. She is just getting tired of being the underdog. She is a wife and Mother now and she isn't going to risk her family again. She wants her son happy and safe and her husband out of prison. Can you blame her?" Lyla said. She understood better than most how the world could make you see things differently. She lived in the shades of gray that Felicity was making her way through. Personally, she liked the way Felicity was going after those who wronged her.

"Oliver isn't going to like this at all. He never wanted Felicity to have to fight." John said worriedly.

"Then he should have never spoken to her. The second he brought her into this life, she became a fighter. She didn't give up in the middle of all the fighting, she didn't give up on Oliver or the team, so why do you all expect her to stop fighting now?" Lyla said.

"Lyla, Felicity is strong, but she wasn't supposed to have to fight." John said.

"Didn't she hit Isabel with the van? Isn't she the one who took Slade down? Didn't she stop the Clock King? Her own father? Didn't she stand up to a NAZI last year to protect a friend?" Lyla said loudly, startling everyone at the table. She has been a fighter since before this mess started and she wanted them to finally see it. "Felicity is not a weak child, she is a woman who has fought just as hard as you and Oliver to save this city."

She got up and walked away, calling her Argus agent tasked with protecting Felicity and William. While she knew how strong Felicity was, she didn't want to take the chance of them getting ambushed. She knew that Felicity would protect William to the bitter end, but if she could stop the threat first, it would be better for everyone.

Felicity and William walked quickly into the principal's office, the only sound down the quiet hallway is the clicking of Felicity's heels. She kept her hand on Williams arm, watching for danger behind every closed door. The Argus agents, Rob and Mike had surveilled the school and detected no threats, but she didn't trust Diaz not to have planted someone inside. The Argus agents stayed right on their heels, not letting them enter the office, until they had checked it out.

She swung the door hard, walking past the secretary and straight into the inner office of Mrs. O'Neil, former supporter of Mayor Oliver Queen, now outspoken detractor of The Green Arrow.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing just walking in here!" The uptight woman shouted.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Neil, long time no see. Do you remember me?" Felicity asked smartly. "Of course you do, both my husband and I made LARGE donations to your school and we even had an assembly right? The big ass check we each wrote for you?"

"Ms. Smoak! Of course I know who you are, what can I do for you?" The skinny woman stammered. She knew the staff and some of the kids had been rude to William, but what can they expect? His father was a cold blooded killer!

"I want to know what the hell you and your staff think you are doing, gossiping like a bunch of stupid people about my son, in full view of my son and allowing his classmates to touch him, call him names and insult his family?" Felicity said leaning over the desk and growling menacingly at the principal.

William was shocked that Felicity had called him her son and had attacked the principal this way. He knew she had a loud voice, but this was almost the Green Arrow voice his Dad used when someone threatened him.

"Ms. Smoak you can't expect people to not be curious about this situation… And William should be able to ignore the chatter!" Mrs. O'Neil said, leaning back to distance herself from Felicity. She was actually nervous right now. Could she be as bad as the Father was?

"Are you freaking kidding me? William is a BOY! Your staff are adults! If they can't shut their mouths then I swear to God, you had better shut them down. If I hear one more word, sound, whisper anything coming from this school talking bad about my husband or my son, I swear to God, I will not stop before you are working at Big Belly Burger with no school, no license, nothing, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? You may think my husband deserves to be in jail and that is fine, even though I know for a fact that on May 1, 2015 The Green Arrow stopped a madman with a gun from killing you and your family. I actually think I have footage of that rescue and you crying and thanking him profusely for killing the man. My husband stops the threat in anyway necessary and saves lives. As for the students, you had better make it clear my son is off limits, because if one hair on his head is harmed, I am coming for you. And let me assure you, Ms. O'Neil, my husband isn't the only one to fear here. I will do ANYTHING to protect my family. Are we understood?"

Ms. O'Neil was shaking with fear. She didn't know if anything this tiny woman said was true, but the look in her eyes scared her. The two guards with her were impressive enough, but this tiny thing in a pink wrinkled dress and sky high heels, with her hair falling down from her ponytail made her wish she wasn't the principal here. "I will speak to the staff before classes start today and we will watch them very closely. The kids will be disciplined appropriately too." She agreed quietly.

"Thank you, I am sure that you and I both understand each other then!" Felicity said smartly, "Have a great day!" As she held her head high and ushered William out of the room.

He hugged her tightly in the hallway and she held him for a moment. When he pulled away, he said, "Thank you Felicity. I am so sorry you had to do that. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Will, you always have to tell me what is going on. I can't help, stop or fix it if you don't tell me. Honesty is the only way we are going to get through this, okay?" Felicity said, eyeing him intently. "I am sorry I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to. I am just so mad at these hypocrites acting like a few months ago they weren't cheering for your Dad to save them."

"Don't be sorry Felicity! I am so proud of you for that. Dad left us together and I was worried you wouldn't want to stay with me. I was worried about where I would end up." William confessed softly.

"WILLIAM CLAYTON! I may not be your biological mother, but YOU ARE MY SON NOW. I will never abandon you, I will never want you to go away, and I will do anything I can to protect you." Felicity said fiercely, her eyes wet with tears. "I want you to hear this and remember it, You and I are a team. When your Dad is free again, we are going to be a family again and no one is going to stop that. I didn't just get a husband when Oliver and I got married, I got you too! So don't ever think for a single moment I don't want and need you with me."

"Felicity, I am so sorry. I just didn't know if you really wanted me. Dad didn't talk to either of us about what he wanted you to do with me… William said hugging her tightly, trying desperately not to cry. He had not been sure how Felicity felt about him until right now.

"Your Dad isn't a big talker, Will, you know that. However, we did talk a long time ago about what his wishes are regarding you. I have always known, no matter what happens with Oliver, your home is going to be with me. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I know I can't replace your Mom, I wouldn't even try, but you are my son too. I will get Dad out of prison, get Diaz put away and we can have our life back! I swear!" Felicity said, squeezing him tightly.

William hugged her tightly, so grateful to have Felicity in his life. He had thought losing his Mom meant he was alone in the world, but Felicity made sure he felt loved and protected every single day. Hearing the warning bell, he pulled away and said, "I guess I had better go."

"William, have a good day, DO NOT wander away from Rob. And please, if there are any issues, call me immediately. I love you." Felicity said, ruffling his hair to make him smile.

He nodded and fixed his hair as he started down the hallway. Rob stopped next to her. "Now that we know about these teachers and kids, don't worry ma'am. They won't get near him today. Mr. Diggle will be here in a bit and I will be on Mr. Williams heels until then. No harm will come to your boy."

"Felicity, please Rob. And I know Will would love you to call him Will too. Thank you for protecting my son. I know I can trust you and your team." Felicity said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mike, can you drive me back to the apartment?" she asked softly. Suddenly her lack of sleep had caught up with her. "I need a catnap and then to get back to work."

"Ma'am… Felicity. Can I suggest you actually sleep for awhile?" Mike said gingerly. When Diggle had assigned him to this duty, he had done some research and thought she was going to be a spoiled rich girl. Little did he know she was a video game playing, panda shoe wearing, certified genius. You could tell she was exhausted, worried and miserable, but she was working her ass off for her stepson.

"I can't sleep Mike. I need to find Diaz, I need to make sure William is okay and I need to get my husband out of prison. Oh, and I need to separate my company from one Curtis Holt ASAP. He can go rot with the rest of the traitors! I can sleep later." Felicity said from the passenger seat of the town car. She refused to ride in the back seat for some reason and would only tell him there was bad JuJu back there.

"Felicity, you can not do all of that if you are dead on your feet. John warned me to make sure you at least laid down this morning. You don't want me to get fired do you?" Mike asked craftily. He already knew Felicity wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble for her.

"Alright, Mike. You win. I will lay down for a bit, AFTER I call and ask Jean to come over about Oliver's case and disbanding Helix." Felicity sighed.

"Disbanding Helix? What are you talking about?" Mike asked confused. She had just started the company.

"I won't work with Mr. Holt. I can't trust him and I won't risk my reputation on him." Felicity said firmly. She had been thinking about this for weeks and when he hurt John with his tech, she was done.

"But, Ma'am, that's your dream." Mike said startled.

"No, starting my own company was my dream. Which I will do, just as soon as Jean gets my name off Helix or Curtis off Helix, not sure which way that is going. William suggests Smoak Technology. What do you think?" Felicity said firmly.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike said. He had been watching a vehicle trailing them the last few blocks, but until now he hadn't been sure that it was trouble. The unmarked cruiser turned on his police lights and was attempting to pull them over.

"Stay down, Felicity. I don't like the looks of this." Mike said, pulling out his cell phone and calling John Diggle.

"Felicity looked back, pulled out her tablet and said, "Don't worry, I know who that is. Its Agent Watson. She must be having an issue and want to talk to me."

"How the hell do you know that is an FBI agent?" Owen burst out. "Digg, we are being pulled over, corner of Main and Patterson. She says it's Agent Watson. I need backup just in case."

"John, its Watson. I bugged her phone remember? I just checked, its her behind us. We are stopping now." Felicity said firmly.

John headed out to meet them, but told Mike to stop the car so they couldn't get arrested for refusing to stop. He warned Mike to watch Felicity carefully, especially given her hatred for Watson.

Agent Watson got out of her car and strode firmly to the car. Tapping on the back window, she was surprised to see Felicity not inside when the darkened window was dropped. "Where the hell is SHE!" She shouted, coming quickly to the driver's side window. "I want to know where the hell Felicity Smoak is NOW!" She roared angrily.

"Wow, Samanda, get a hold of yourself! I am right here, what seems to be the problem?" Felicity said innocently from the passenger seat.

"Ms. Smoak, we both know that Hacking is a federal crime, punishable by up to 25 years in PRISON, right?" Samanda said, spitting mad. All of her tech was acting up this morning and her accounts were hacked and even her credentials were invalidated. It had to be Felicity Smoak's fault.

"Well, of course I know that, Agent Watson. I also know that murder, bribery, blackmail and aiding and abetting a known criminal Lord is too. Did you?" Felicity taunted evenly, not breaking eye contact with the furious Agent.

Watson was furious. "What do you think you are doing? You can't get me to release your husband, he is a killer!"

"My husband is a hero, who saved this city more times than the GOVERNMENT ever even tried to do. Where the hell were you when Merlyn tried to blow up the Glades or when Slade Wilson unleashed an ARMY of super soldiers on us all? Or the even freaking better one, When the Damn Nazi's decended upon this world? Oh, that's right, SAMANDA, you were sitting safe in Quantico discussing how to stop them, right? While we were ON THE FREAKING GROUND actually stopping them!" Felicity roared. She started to get out of the car, and Mike reached over and shut the door.

"DO NOT GET OUT OF THIS VEHICLE!" He said strongly.

"Agent Watson, what is the purpose of this traffic stop today? You pulled us over, so we had better have a tail light out, been speeding or something that gives you just cause for delaying our drive." Mike said firmly. He knew he had better separate these two women before Felicity got out of the car and got arrested for assault.

"Ms. Smoak has hacked her way into government databases and banks and destroyed my credentials, my bank accounts, hell, even my car wouldn't start this morning! But I am sure, she wouldn't know anything about this right?" Samanda said smartly. She knew she couldn't prove it was Felicity, but damn it, she KNEW she had done it.

"Hmm, sounds like you got on a naughty list somewhere, Agent Watson. Dare I say you may have pissed off the wrong computer tech?" Felicity said smugly. "However, I am just a single mother now, being hunted down by the extremely dangerous killer that you refused to catch. When would I have had the time to do all it sounds like you are accusing me of?"

"We both know you are smart enough to pull this off. You had better pray you hid your tracks well, Ms. Smoak. If I find one shred of evidence, you will join your husband in Prison!" Samanda warned angrily.

"That would make the second person you put in prison wrongly, Agent Watson." Felicity retorted. "Of course, I should be worried, since you have a habit of putting the wrong person behind bars! But if this warning is all you needed, we are going to be going now. I am sure we will see you soon." Felicity rolled the window up and instructed Mike drive her home.

Mike texted Diggle saying they were free to go and headed back to the apartment. Felicity leaned her head back against the seat and wrapped her arms around herself. "You couldn't tell I was shaking, could you?" She asked suddenly, still gazing out the window.

"No Ma'am, I couldn't." Mike said shocked. She had seemed so sure and confident he had no idea she was acting.

"Felicity, please Mike. Good, I don't want her to know I am worried at all. For my plans to work, she has to think I am not scared at all." Felicity replied, still gazing out the window. "I think I am ready for that nap now though."

They made the rest of the drive in silence and went immediately inside where she quickly changed and laid down in her room after he had swept the entire apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Rene was at his apartment with Dinah and Curtis complaining about how Felicity was acting. Curtis was furious that he had received a hand delivered letter from Jean Loring, Felicity's lawyer, formally disbanding Helix Dynamics and letting him know that the entire amount from their start up has been refunded back to their backers. The exact amount of money Curtis had submitted was back in his bank account and the company officially closed. There was a strongly worded letter included warning Curtis from using any tech that was designed with or by Felicity Smoak, Palmer Tech or based on the schematics from either company.

"How dare she do this to ME!" Curtis whined, shaking his fist in the air. "She couldn't do anything without me! I designed the new suits, I designed the T-Spheres, I designed the new arrows.." He kept droning on and on. "We were a team and she just tossed it aside and all the money to boot!"

"Felicity is off the chain, Dog. Without Oliver to keep her in her place, she is certified insane." Rene stated. "She told me we couldn't get back in the Lair no more either! We got just as much right to be there as she does!"

"Actually, she owns the building, so she can tell us to stay out." Dinah said evenly. She was excited about her promotion to Chief of Police. She knew it was only because the force had been dirty for the past few years, but she knew she was perfect for the job. And she didn't need to suit up anymore and could be the boss. Something she couldn't do with Team Arrow.

"Well, I don't think Oliver is going to approve of all these changes Blondie is making. Locking us out of the Lair? Firing Curtis? Disabling our tech?" Rene said angrily.

"What's Oliver going to do from PRISON?" Dinah asked snarkily. "He is in there for life. He can't stop Felicity from doing anything. "I am sure she is just angry and taking it out on Rene because he was there. She will calm down in a few days and realize she needs us. She can't protect herself after all."

"That's where you are so, so, so wrong." They heard a graveled voice coming from the doorway. Slade had been listening during their tirade against Felicity and was very happy to let them know Felicity didn't need them. He had heard the story from Oliver and the media and didn't want these people anywhere near Oliver's family.

"Wilson! What are you doing here?" Rene said, Dinah was reaching for her gun while Curtis cowered in fear against the wall.

"You don't want to pull that weapon, Dinah. I am here to talk. None of you need to get hurt." Slade said smoothly.

"What do you mean none of us, Hoss? There are three of us!" Rene said nervously. "You broke into my apartment!"

"Actually, your door was open. Amateur work leaving your first line of defense open." Slade said.

"I am just here to tell the three of you that Ms. Smoak and young William are under my protection. She has no desire to see or hear from any of you. Any future contact will be seen as a threat against her and her family. Do I make myself very clear?" Slade said evenly, pointedly making eye contact with each of them.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Wilson! I am the Chief of Police here!" Dinah said loudly.

"I don't care about your badge, I have told you what I came to tell you. I would forget you ever knew any of them, if you know what is best for you." Slade said flatly.

"You killed Oliver's mother, you tortured him, why are you here protecting Felicity now?" Dinah asked pointedly.

"Maybe, because even after all the horrible things I have done, Oliver still believed in me, gave me a chance at redemption and I owe him. Maybe, I happen to admire Felicity Smoak and think she got a raw deal here in this city and with you three as teammates." Slade said with a wicked grin. "So, you three need to remember, Ms. Smoak and Young William, even Oliver himself, have someone else watching out for them. Mr. Holt, I would recommend you take her up on her generous offer to disband the company so you can go your separate way. I trust we won't have to have this discussion a second time."

As Slade closed the door sharply, Rene burst out into nervous energy, "Who does that Dog think he is? He don't get to walk into my house and threaten us? We saved their butts more times than anything and this is how they gonna treat us?"

"Rene, I think given the breakdown within Team Arrow, it's obvious we were never really a part of that team. They never trusted us as equals. Felicity thinks she is the smartest thing ever and Oliver is the only person capable of saving the city right?" Curtis said snidely. He couldn't believe Felicity had tossed him aside. His tech genius was unparalleled. She felt like she was better than everyone else, which was ridiculous!

"Guys, its obvious, Felicity has lost her mind and can't be trusted with protecting the city. If Oliver gets out, he will make her calm down and sit back. Until then, we need to let John know how she is acting. He will rein her in." Dinah said confidently. Felicity needed a reality check if she thought they were going to take orders from her.

Dinah pulled out her phone and called John. The call went immediately to voicemail. In frustration she called Lyla. "Lyla, this is Captain Drake. I need to let you know about a situation. Felicity has called in Slade Wilson and he just threatened us! John needs to get her under control…" Dinah began hurriedly.

"Oh, oh, Is that how John feels as well?" Dinah asked annoyed. "I can't believe John would feel this way. I mean, its Oliver's fault we had to track them! Well, just remember, when he goes nuts, don't come crying to us!" Rene and Curtis were staring at her in amazement.

"D, what just happened?" Rene asked shocked.

"Apparently, the Diggle's are siding with Felicity here. They are aware she is working with Wilson, approve of it and recommend we stay away from her and William. Lyla also told me that we were not welcome at Argus or her home either. Apparently she hasn't forgiven us for Curtis' hack on Diggle's arm." Diana said angrily, tossing the phone onto the faded couch. "We all agreed this was Oliver's fault for not trusting any of us! Why are they acting like its all our fault now?"

"Dinah, I am not going to stop doing what I do. We protect the city, just like normal." Curtis said. "Felicity can't protect the city from behind her keyboard, that has always been on us."

"According to Lyla, Argus will be patrolling and any vigilante's that get in their way will be arrested and prosecuted. She does have the authorization from the acting Mayor right now." Dinah said pissed. She was the Police Chief, Lyla shouldn't be able to order her around, but here she was doing just that.

"We are the good guys here! Who the hell they think they are telling US what to do?" Rene shouted angrily. "They don't make the rules for me!"

"Rene, I can't control Argus, but there is a strict No Vigilante policy with the SCPD as well." Dinah said annoyed. "Even me being the Chief can't go against that. I suggest you lie low and see what happens in a few months."

The trio agreed to wait and see what happens, but they also agreed that Felicity was the crazy one. They just knew she would come crawling back soon. Curtis headed to his lawyers office to finalize the dissolution of the company and start his own, Dinah headed to the precinct and Rene went to walk around the neighborhood watching for trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity slept for a couple of hours and decided to get cleaned up and check on Oliver before confirming Curtis had been served his documents disbanding the company. After a quick shower and throwing on a pair of jeans and a Dr. Who T-shirt, she came downstairs. Mike had heard her stirring around, so he started a pot of coffee. John and Lyla both had told him Felicity would desperately need caffeine.

"Everything okay, Mike?" Felicity asked walking into the kitchen.

"Everything is good. I just texted with Rob, William has had a much better day today and seems nervous but okay. I made some fresh coffee." Mike replied, trying not to watch her too closely. He really hoped she had gotten some rest.

"You are my hero!" Felicity teased as she poured a mug of the delicious brew. "Jean will be here in about an hour, so don't beat her up okay?"

"Of course not, Felicity. I will leave that to you!" Mike teased back easily. He was happy to see she looked rested and happier.

Felicity smiled back and walked over to her tablet. Logging in quickly, she pulled up the cameras for Slabside. She breathed out deeply when she saw Oliver working out, shirtless, of course, alone in his cell. She was so happy to see him active and safe. She had to smile at the thought he had probably taken his shirt off to tease her, knowing for sure now she was watching over him. She watched for a few more moments, then minimized the window and checked on her security systems for the apartment and the Arrow Cave. Everything looked good for now. She texted Nyssa and Roy, hoping they had gotten some rest too.

Nyssa had followed Black Siren last night from her District Attorney office and then home, where she had stayed in all night long. There had been no phone or email activity outside of normal DA business. She was back at the office and Nyssa was watching out for any unusual traffic around the area. Roy said Diaz was still holed up in his hotel room and hadn't made a move yet. Thea had run home to get some rest, so she could relieve him in a couple hours.

Felicity had to decide what to do about Diaz. He was here, in her city and she had to stop him. She had already hacked and transferred all his overseas accounts into untraceable accounts. She had destroyed his communication lines and reported all the dirty cops, politicians and citizens to the FBI, not that Watson would do anything about it. She was really trying to hold off to see what the President was going to do, but if they didn't make contact soon, she would have to take Diaz down alone.

Suddenly, her alarm system for the apartment blared. She quickly turned on the camera, pleased to see it worked exactly like it was supposed to and that Jean Loring was in the elevator. "Don't worry Mike, It's just Jean." She called out as Mike hurried to the door. He still carefully opened the door, scoped out the hallway himself, and was waiting with the door shut firmly behind him for the elevator to open.

"Ms. Loring, I am Mike, Ms. Smoak's head of security. She is expecting you. I do need to check your bag and briefcase if you don't mind?" He wasn't taking chances with anything. Diaz had too many friends high up in the food chain and he wasn't going to risk his charges life. Annoyed, but resigned to the check, Jean handed over her bag first, then her briefcase. Mike felt along the sides, looking for hidden pockets or switches. He then had her open her jacket and quickly made sure there was nothing on her person. "Thank you for your understanding Ma'am. I will take you right in to meet her."

He ushered her quickly inside where Felicity sat at the kitchen table anxiously. "Jean, Hi! Sorry about the security. Have you thought of anything that can help Oliver?"

"Good afternoon Felicity. I know you are anxious for a way to free Oliver, but I don't think it is going to be easy. He admitted on live Television he is the Green Arrow. He willingly signed a deal to protect the Team in exchange for pleading guilty and going to Slabside. I don't know what strings I can pull to get him out. I can try and plead insanity due to his five years on the island, the loss of his family, etc. But I don't think it will work and it would negate his deal and remove the protection on your team." Jean said worriedly, pulling files out of her case. She adored the Queen family and felt they were once again stuck between two horrible choices.

"Dammit, Oliver. Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Felicity groaned.

"He didn't see any other way to protect his family, Felicity." Jean consoled. Secretly she had cursed the man too. She couldn't defend him when she didn't know what he had done.

"Of course, that's what Oliver does. Even if the people he was saving aren't worth saving." Felicity said annoyed. "Is everything completed with Helix Dynamics? It's done, and I can start my own company, free of the past?"

"Yes, Mr. Holt finally agreed to the settlement. His attorney and I both convinced him this was the best and only way to disband the company. Wayne enterprises has reached out to let me know that as soon as you are ready, they will make the same investment in Smoak Tech that they had agreed to. Per Mr. Wayne, he would follow your beautiful brain anywhere. Do you know him personally?" Jean questioned. She had never had any dealings with Bruce Wayne where he said anything remotely pleasant.

"We worked on a proposal at Palmer Tech, but it never finalized. The board was completely against it. Bruce was very nice." Felicity said smiling softly. "Oliver can't stand him. He said he is womanizer."

"Maybe Oliver was terrified Bruce would steal you away." Mike said under his breath, watching the windows carefully.

Jean hid a smile, while Felicity said, "Mike! Oliver knows that I loved my job and wouldn't leave Star City."

Mike rolled his eyes, realizing now that for Felicity, Oliver was the center of her world. She had no idea how absolutely amazing she was. She wasn't a prim and proper rich lady, she was a certified genius, a tech wiz and wonderful woman. Of course, it didn't hurt that she was also drop dead gorgeous.

"Okay, Jean, if you have the paperwork, I am ready to start Smoak Technologies." Felicity said with a deep breath. Once the paperwork is finalized, tell Wayne Enterprises I will be in touch. Maybe Bruce will be okay coming here. I highly doubt my security will let me travel to Gotham right now." She said side eyeing Mike.

"That would be correct." Mike said quickly. "If it was up to me, you would be in an undisclosed location and under lock and key. As it is, I can't wait until the updates are made on your new house, so we can get you and William there."

"Okay, I get it." Felicity conceded. "The house will be ready in just a few days."

"Felicity, I did manage to get your visitation set up to see Oliver. Unfortunately, I can't get William access." Jean said, circling back to Oliver.

"He is going to be heartbroken. I will make sure he knows you did everything you could." Felicity said sadly. She knew it would be difficult to get Will access, but she had hoped they could. "When can I go see Oliver?"

"Because of the high security and Oliver's crimes, they are only allowing one meeting every couple of weeks. Next week is the earliest I can get you in. I will call you when they confirm the date and time. Here is the rules list for your information. I have taken the liberty of adding money to his account, not that I think he will touch it." Jean said softly.

"Thank you, Jean. I want you to know how much we appreciate all that you do for us." Felicity said warmly, hugging her quickly. Jean packed her briefcase with the signed forms and left quickly.

Felicity hurried back to her computer to check on Oliver. He was still working out, shirtless. "Damn you, Oliver Queen. I wish you were here." She whispered softly, wiping a tear away as the alarm blared again.

Checking the cameras, it showed Nyssa and Roy making their way up to the apartment. Mike greeted them outside and allowed them to come in quickly. Felicity poured both coffee and sat down at the table to discuss what they had seen and heard.

"That woman is not our Laurel. She may look like her, but that is not my friend." Nyssa said wisely. "We need to remove her from her position quickly and quietly. She holds too much power here."

"I would love nothing better than to remove her from Star City." Felicity said with a bitter laugh. "How can we do that when she is a local legend now and the DA?"

"I can remove her at any moment you wish, Sister Wife… Felicity." Nyssa said with a small smile.

"Nyssa, we can't just kill her. People will talk and wonder. We certainly do not need an investigation into her disappearance right now." Felicity said thoughtfully. "What if we discredit her as the DA and then put her back in prison where she belongs? She is murderer."

"What do you have in mind?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. I hate to destroy our Laurel's legacy, but I don't know of any other way to do this." Felicity said staring at a photo of all of them. Oliver, Felicity, Digg, Thea, Roy and Laurel. She missed having this team together. She had felt safe and loved, even when she didn't know that Oliver loved her as much as she loved him.

"Laurel would want to save the city, Felicity." Nyssa said confidently.

"Let's just watch her closely and see what she is actually up to. I know she is a villain, I just have to make sure she doesn't ruin any of our plans." Felicity said finally.

"Okay, the cameras are working around her apartment and at the office. I will keep a close eye on her. I am sure you are monitoring those and her phones and emails." Nyssa said knowingly.

"Of course. She can't tweet without me knowing about it." Felicity said. "What about Diaz?"

"He is hiding in that cheap Hotel in the Glades. His guys are grumbling about not getting paid. Someone apparently took all his hidden money." Roy said knowingly looking at Felicity.

"He killed Quentin and sent my husband to prison, he is lucky I only took his money." Felicity said darkly. "He has reached out to a bunch of organizations, including the Bratva, but so far he hasn't found any help. Luckily the Bratva is back on our side. Oh, crap, Mike, Anatoli Knyazevwill be in town today. Apparently, he wants to see me about something."

"The head of the Bratva? How the hell do you know him?" Mike exclaimed shocked.

"He's one of Oliver's oldest friends. They had a falling out, but Oliver made them even. He is here to help take down Diaz." Felicity said nonchalantly.

"Felicity!" Mike admonished. He was shocked. He knew she was a vigilante, a tech genius. But this was shocking to him. She knew and was willing to work with a known mobster.

"Mike, you should probably know that Nyssa here is the Daughter of the Demon, former head of the League of Assassins. Roy is a fugitive as well. But they are good people." Felicity said softly. "None of us are perfect, none of us claim to be saints."

"Ma'am, Felicity." Mike stammered. He didn't mean for her to think he was judging her. "I was just surprised is all. John Diggle made sure I knew who the important players are in your life. I hold no judgement. However, you taking a meeting with the Head of the Bratva surprised me. That's all. I will still check him out before he enters this room. And his guards stay outside." Mike finished adamantly.

"He will agree, Mike. He trusts me." Felicity said with a smile. "He wants Diaz gone too."

After sending Roy and Nyssa to get some rest, Felicity checked all the cameras, smiling when she saw Oliver staring at a picture of her and William. She touched his wedding ring that hung on a thin chain around her neck now. She saw Oliver touch the photo softly, before tucking it carefully into a book. She prayed he would stay safe until she got him out. She shook her head resolutely, checking her spyware to make sure that Black Siren and Diaz were still where they were supposed to be and texted Slade to let him know Oliver was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity was working on more security updates for the new house they were moving to in a couple of days, when the security system blared again. She jumped but was happy to see that it was Anatoly in the elevator with two of his men. Mike told her not to open the door, no matter what and he went out to greet the head of the Bratva. He politely informed him that he would not be allowed to bring a weapon in the apartment and his men would have to stay outside.

"Ah, Mike, is it? I am happy to report I have no guns on my person, for Felicity warned me you were thorough with your job. I do however, have a gift for Mrs. Queen that will not pass your review. I have brought her a handgun for her own personal protection. A Sig Sauer P320. Please, feel free to inspect it and hold it on your own person. Her safety is my only priority now that my Brother has went to prison." Anatoly said expansively.

The two bodyguards, stepped back away from the door, taking a position on either side of the elevator. Mike opened the box, saw the gun, the magazine and the boxes of ammunition nestled beside it. He took the gun, patted Anatoly down thoroughly and allowed him to enter. 

Felicity hurried to greet him, "Anatoly! My favorite Russian! How was your trip? Thank you for coming to see me. Oliver will be sad he missed you, but of course he is missing everyone, cause you know, Prison." Felicity babbled, hugging Anatoly.

"'Felicity, you are as adorable as ever. However, could my American Brother leave you alone?" Anatoly said charmingly.

"Hero complex, King of Angst, Death Wish, you name it." Felicity said only a bit bitter. "What brings you to Star City Anatoly?"

"My dear, I want to help you get rid of Ricardo Diaz. He is a cockroach on this earth and must be stomped out. I am here to offer the Bratva protection to you and young William as well. We need to get Oliver out of prison and put Diaz in the ground." Anatoly said calmly, brushing a stray thread from his suit. "I am most happy to put a bullet in his brain at any moment."

Mike was shocked he spoke so easily of murdering someone. "Anatoly, we can't do that yet. We may need him to leverage Oliver out of prison. Once we know if that is a no go, then we will plan how to stop Diaz." Felicity said calmly.

"Felicity, every breath he takes is a breath too many. He is a danger to everyone you care about." Anatoly reasoned. He knew she wouldn't want him killed, but they needed to stop him sooner than later.

"I agree completely, but if handing him over to someone frees my husband, that is what we need to do. If it doesn't, then I don't care what happens to him at all." Felicity said boldly. She knew Anatoly would kill the man, probably painfully, but that wasn't her concern right now.

"Alright, my dear, for now, we will wait. But the second I see him make a move, I will end his miserable existence, deal?" Anatoly reasoned.

"Deal!" Felicity said, hoping he wouldn't kill Diaz before she used him to get Samanda and free Oliver. "So, you will be staying in Star City for a while?"

"Yes, I will be nearby as long as you need me. Also, I bring you a gift!" Anatoly said jovially.

"A gift? For me, you shouldn't have!" Felicity said excited.

Mike had to chuckle at her excitement. He didn't think she would be as happy to know it was a gun.

"A gun?" Felicity said softly, opening the box.

"You may be umnitsa, Felicity, but Diaz is ruthless. He won't stop until he makes Oliver pay. The way he does that is to hurt you and his son. You must protect yourself. Guards are good, Mike seems very good actually, but if he falls, then what? You throw a tablet at him? He will kill you slowly, painfully, just to torture Oliver. Be ready to kill him to protect yourself and your son." Anatoly said softly, pleading with her to keep the gun.

Felicity stared at him, realizing he was right. This moment right here was when she had to make the choice, victim or survivor. For William and Oliver, she needed to be a survivor. All her security couldn't be 100% impenetrable, so this gun could mean the difference between her life or Diaz. "Okay. You are right."

Mike was surprised by her easy acceptance. "Felicity, you need to know how to use that."

"I do know how to use a gun, Diggle taught me years ago. I have just always chosen not to carry one. That changes today." Felicity said calmly. "I know you will do everything to protect my family, but I need to be able to protect myself too."

Anatoly gave her his new contact information and told her he would be in touch. He had men here to watch out for her as well as stay on Diaz, so her team could relax a bit in their patrols. Felicity knew Roy, Nyssa and Thea wouldn't trust the Russians, but it made him feel better, so she didn't argue.

He left, and Felicity sat down on the couch looking at the box with the gun in it. After staring at it for a moment, she reached for it and loaded the magazine efficiently and made sure the safety was on before placing the gun in her purse. She grabbed her laptop and checked her cameras again. Black Siren was in her office, speaking on the phone to someone. Felicity checked the phone records before jumping to her feet. "That BITCH! What the hell is she up to!" She shouted.

Mike was instantly on his feet and by her side, "What is going on?"

"The Fake Laurel has been on the phone with the prison for 24 minutes. She is sitting there like a damn cat that just ate the canary, dammit! Can you grab my tablet? I need to listen to the call now!" Felicity said anxiously.

Logging into her tablet, while monitoring the video she pulled up the phone call from her wiretap. Waiting for it to que up, she wondered how many federal laws she was breaking in jus this moment. If only Samanda knew about this. Oh well, she thought. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

"This is Laurel Lance, Star City DA. I need to get access to one of your inmates for questioning. Inmate #4587, Oliver Queen." she heard. The rest of the conversation was just setting the time and place in the prison for her "questioning" Oliver. Felicity was irate. How dare this witch get access to Oliver. She didn't know how to stop her without making a scene, but she had to make sure to protect Oliver. She had to decide if this was important enough to let her know they were listening to her calls. She really didn't want to show that card until she had to.

A moment later, her cell phone rang, and she grabbed it up quickly, worried it was about William or Oliver. Seeing the phone number, she scowled. "What do you want?" She said irritated.

"Nice way to greet your District Attorney, Felicity." The woman in question snarked.

"Get on with it then, District Attorney." Felicity sniped right back at her.

"Aw, Felicity, call me Laurel. All my friends do." She said, twirling in her chair.

"WE are not friends and you are not MY Laurel, so again, tell me what you want." Felicity said annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you I arranged to visit Ollie at Slabside." Black Siren said haughtily.

"Why do you need to visit him and why are you telling me?" Felicity said, masking her surprise.

"Because I need information and Ollie has it. I thought if you went with me he would be more likely to give it to me." She confessed.

"What information do you think my husband has? And whether I am there or not, we both know he isn't going to trust you with anything." Felicity said. As much as she wanted to see Oliver, she knew better than to trust the villain on the phone.

"I want to know where Diaz is. I want to know everything he knows about him and how I can find him to kill him." Black Siren confessed easily.

"First, you couldn't kill Diaz when you had multiple chances. Second, if Oliver knew where he was he would use that to get out of prison, not help you. Lastly, we don't trust or like you, so he wouldn't tell you anyways." Felicity said.

"So, I guess that means you won't meet me at the Prison tomorrow? I know your attorney has a visit next week, but I thought you might want to get in there this week too." Siren wheedled.

"Oh, I will meet you at the prison, however, know this, I have all the evidence I need to send you to Prison, back to Earth 2 or to hell, if I see fit. Do not cross me or you will find out." Felicity threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it. This is just a courtesy visit to see Ollie 1pm tomorrow." Siren said before hanging up the phone.

Felicity let out a small scream of frustration. "His name is Oliver bitch." she mutters.

"You are not going anywhere with her!" Mike says vehemently.

"Mike, I have to go. She can't know that I am on to her. She knows I don't trust her, but I can't let her see Oliver without me." Felicity explained.

"I am telling John about this. I am sure he will want to be there too." Mike relented.

"We will meet her there at 2pm, but I want extra people with Will. This could be a trick to distract us from him. If it is, I will kill her myself." Felicity said nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for your patience! My family suffered a great loss right after I posted the last chapter and I hadn't felt up to writing anymore. I am finally getting my feet back underneath me and am ready to add to this!

Felicity had to explain to William why she was meeting Faux Laurel just to get to see Oliver and that he could not go with her. He was angry but gave in when she offered to take a note to him. She wasn't even sure if she would be allowed to hand it to him, but she would try. After helping Will with his homework and dinner, they had settled in to watch TV. Thea, Roy and Nyssa were out patrolling and watching for any sign of Diaz or Black Siren.

Everyone insisted Felicity be rested for dealing with the company, Black Siren and Oliver tomorrow. She resisted, but ended up staying home. She got a text from Slade, saying he was headed to the prison and that he had watch tonight. She couldn't resist checking the cameras and seeing that Oliver was okay. She sat watching the camera as he lay on his narrow cot. He had no idea she would see him tomorrow and she honestly couldn't wait. It had not even been a week since he had been taken from them, but she couldn't stand not being able to see and touch him. She finally fell asleep watching the live feed.

When the alarm blared Felicity jumped straight up, fumbling for her glasses. "Frack! What was that?" Then she remembered where she was and checked the feed to see that Oliver was doing pushups in his cell. She knew he wasn't able to sleep much on a great night, she doubted he slept at all in prison with no one he could trust. She quickly got in the shower and dressed. She had started to debate about what to wear, but settled on a simple pair of jeans and sweater. She knew that dressing up would be a bad idea due to the other prisoners and the guards that could use her appearance against Oliver. She swept her hair up in her normal ponytail and added light makeup, more to hide the dark circles from Oliver than to be pretty.

Grabbing her tablet and phone, she made her way downstairs. Thea and Roy had brought breakfast again for her and Will. Will was anxious about not getting to see Oliver, but happy she would get to make sure he was okay. After a quick breakfast, Will left with Rob to head to school and Thea and Roy sat down to discuss what Black Siren could want with Oliver. They both agreed this could be a trap, but they didn't believe she could actually harm Felicity while at the prison. John and Mike were going with Felicity into the prison and a team outside would be on standby just in case. Rob and his team at the school were on high alert as well, just in case.

They were also very happy because the new house was ready to move in tomorrow. Felicity was delighted to tell Roy and Thea they had a room ready there too. Tomorrow an Argus team would go in and move all of their belongings that was not destroyed in the old apartment to the new place. Felicity planned on unpacking and cleaning up tomorrow evening and it would be ready for them by nightfall. She was so happy that her security updates seemed to be working as well. While beautiful and functional, the home was a fortress. Oliver will be pleased she thought as she set the last security feature in place.

Soon it was time to go. Roy and Thea agreed to monitor the security systems for the prison, just in case something happened. With John and Mike, Felicity left the apartment and headed to the prison. "So, I know from Jean, at a normal visit I can't touch him or hand him anything. Is that different with a lawyer visit? Will he be handcuffed, behind glass or free?" Felicity babbled. "I could really use a hug right now, but I don't want to get him in more trouble."

"Normally, prisoners are shackled, even during attorney visits. Since she is pretending to be the DA, I am sure they will be watching Oliver closely. I doubt they will let you touch him. As for the letter you want to give him, ask the guard. We definitely don't want to make things worse for Oliver." John said soothingly.

"This is going to suck, to be able to see him and not touch him. I think when Oliver came home from the island, he didn't touch anyone, except his family. He kept the touches to a minimum, kind of like to reduce the trauma? He didn't want them to be stained by what he has done. The first time he touched me, I was shocked. Now, he touches me all the time.. Well, not all of the time. Ugggh, never mind I need to be quiet in 3,2,1." She continued to babble. Running through her head was all the times he held her close, helped her up or protected her from danger. She was lost in thoughts of all the times he had touched her. She had to smile at the memory of jumping out the window at Queen Consolidated with him and how he grabbed her when they landed in the floor below, brushing her hair aside to make sure she was okay. The time he jumped from the landing in the old lair to save her from Slade's attack. Him touching her shoulder after the Count had kidnapped her, or pulling her into his arms after Helena had tied her up and left her in the office. How he had touched her in a thousand different ways even before he admitted he loved her.

Lost in thought, Felicity was surprised to see the huge prison looming in front of her. "Felicity, I don't care what the DA says, we are not leaving your side. She can forget getting you alone. We don't know if this is trap or if there are guards in there on Diaz's payroll or not. You stick with Mike and I and don't move a muscle." Diggle warned her sternly.

"Got it, Don't move without the two of you. Don't trust the E2 Killer, check. Don't trust the guards, check!" Felicity said babbling. "Don't forget that every move in here could cause trouble for Oliver, Will and myself. No one likes us, supports us or gives a damn that they are imprisoning the man who saved the freaking city over and over again."

"Felicity, breath. We have this. You have done everything you can to ensure William's and Oliver's safety. That new house is like a tank. We will get you through this visit and anything these people throw at us. Do you have your tech ready?" John said distracting her from her imminent panic attack.

"Yep, it's is virtually undetectable. No wires, no batteries, nada to make it suspicious." Felicity said, certain in her tech.

"Then it's time. Here comes Laurel 2." John said annoyed. He hated calling her Laurel at all, but in public they had to give in. Nyssa had texted them updates, saying Laurel had gone and got her hair and nails done this morning before leaving the city to head to the prison.

"Felicity, it's so good to see you." Black Siren said warmly, reaching out to hug her like a friend.

Felicity stepped backwards, putting a hand up to warn her away. Mike stepped in between the two of them warningly. "Don't even think about it." Diggle said warningly. They didn't want Felicity there at all, but couldn't blame her for having to join the DA at the prison.

"Oh please, like I would hurt one of my dearests friends wives." She said snarkily.

"You are a killer and all of us know it. Just because we are allowing you to pretend to be our Laurel, doesn't mean we trust or like you. Oliver hates you almost as much as I do! So let's get this over with." Felicity whispered vehemently.

"I thought you were supposed to be the kind, sweet, innocent one, Felicity." Black Siren snarked.

"I used to believe the best in people, but you and your killer boyfriend fixed that didn't you?" Felicity said hotly. "Either we go in now, or I am leaving and will happily wait to see Oliver next week and hear all about him refusing to help you."

"Geez, you act like I am a monster." Black Siren said creepily.

"Because you are. I may pretend like you don't make my skin crawl and that I would rather see you in prison than allow you to walk around free, but that doesn't mean I trust you. You are a killer, you can dress like our Laurel, talk like our Laurel, but we all know who you are. Walk on, and lets get this over with." Felicity said staring her down. She was done cowering behind Oliver and the team. "Oh and just in case you have any ideas, this prison is now MetaProof bitch. You are not the only one with friends." Felicity added.

"I wasn't planning on raising my voice, Dear Felicity. However, you had better hope you don't ever need my protection. You have just about exhausted any feelings I have for you." Black Siren said menacingly.

"Oh No! I was so hoping I could be the one to give your Eulogy when Diaz kills your backstabbing ass." Felicity snarked confidently. She couldn't stop pushing her buttons. She needed her to be off balance and off her game before they saw Oliver. She needed the upper hand with her.

At that moment, they reached the check in point and everyone was checked very thoroughly. Felicity was grateful that she had left all jewelry at home, even if she felt bare without her wedding band and necklace that she kept Oliver's ring on. They moved through the first checkpoint, then to the area where a wand was ran over them. Of course it tripped over her spine where the implant was placed. The guard looked worried until Felicity handed them the doctors records of her implant. She had been prepared, just in case. The guards didn't want to let Diggle and Mike in, but Laurel stopped them by saying she wasn't going in without her guards. Diggle and Mike looked at Felicity with extreme distaste, but since they were all waved through, she didn't argue.

Finally, their group was taken to a gray room, with windows all around the large metal table that was bolted to the ground. Two heavy steel doors on opposite sides of the room were the only things breaking up the dreariness of the room. Laurel took a seat at the table, dragging the metal chair across the concrete floor making it shriek. Felicity jumped when the door across from them banged open. Her heart leapt in her throat when she spied her husband behind the guard, holding his head down.

"Oliver!" She whispered. His head snapped up in shock. His whole demeanor changed from resigned indifference to joy, concern, fear and shock, before he spied the DA at the table and he schooled his features to indifference again.

The guard handcuffed him to the table, instructed everyone to sit down and that any disruptions would result in the meeting being the guard was Max Jones, the man who had agreed to watch out for Oliver, "Sir.." Felicity said softly.

"Yes", he barked at Felicity. He felt bad snapping at her, but he had to keep up appearances.

"May I please give my husband a hug before I sit down?" She asked softly. "I know it is not normally allowed, but I hoped you would make one concession and then I will be the model prisoners wife, sir!"

"That is fine, Mrs. Queen. In normal visits it won't be allowed, but in this room, you may touch him." Max said gruffly. He knew the other guards were not watching them due to the attorney being in here.

"Thank you!" She smiled broadly, lighting up the room with her blazing smile. It took her two seconds to wrap herself around OIiver who was unable to return the hug. While that hurt to not feel his strong arms around her, she was content to touch him. Oliver buried his face in her soft hair, relishing the smell that was purely Felicity.

"Fe-Li-Ci-Ty. Baby, what are you doing here with her?" Oliver whispered into her hair.

She carefully brushed her cheek against his and then took the seat next to him, making sure every inch of her body touched him, all the way down to his toes. "Dealing with the devil is a small price to pay for this moment right here!" She quipped back smiling nervously. "She called me and said she had questions for you and she wanted me here to ease the way for her. I told her that wasn't going to happen, but I came to see you anyways." Felicity said, relishing the feel of her husband beside her. She couldn't imagine not being able to touch him for years to come. She had to stop that train of thought. She was here to support him and protect her family, tears could wait.

"I am not helping with you anything." Oliver muttered softly. He didn't need the guards hear him being rude to the District Attorney, even if she was a worse criminal than he was.

"Look, Ollie... " She started.

"Don't call me Ollie. There is only two people alive that can call me that, and one of them isn't you!" He growled. He knew Felicity hated it when she called him Ollie and truth be told, he didn't like it all either. Only Thea and Sara could get away with that now. He felt Felicity chuckle next to him.

"By the way, Oliver. Thea said she will be on the list as soon as she can to see you herself. Her and Roy send their love. They are back in town to stay." Felicity said knowing it would make him happy. "And the new house will be ready soon, so they will be there waiting until you get home."

"Really? They are back so soon?" Oliver said, both happy and scared. At least when she was gone she was safer and not a target.

"Enough with the family updates. Oliver, I need to find Diaz. I know you have some ideas of where he is. Tell me." The Fake Laurel snarled annoyed that she was being ignored.

"Not happening. I won't help you find Diaz." Oliver responded.

"Don't worry, Dear Laurel, I am sure he is looking for a way to get to you too." Felicity snarked. Mike had to chuckle when he saw the way BS snarled back at her.

"Dear, dear Felicity. You need to remember who got you in here for this lovely reunion." Black Siren snarled.

"Stuff it, bitch. I don't work for you and I sure as hell am not afraid of you." Felicity whispered loudly.

"Felicity!" Both Oliver and John said loudly.

"What?" Felicity said softly. "I am done playing the scared little girl. She is coming for my family, I say bring it on. This prison is meta proof and I would LOVE for her to try her crap here today."

Oliver was shocked but strangely proud of his wife. He didn't want her in danger, but he loved that she was standing up to their enemies.

"Also Felicity, I got a phone call regarding you threatening a principal at Young Williams school yesterday? I actually told her she was misinformed, that our darling Felicity didn't intend her comments to sound like a threat. Would you like me to call her back and let her pursue charges against you." Black Siren said smugly, thinking this would hurt Oliver and Felicity's was shocked when Felicity laughed in her face.

"Do you worst Bitch. First of all, I disabled the cameras, the only witnesses were myself and a principal who allowed my son to get bullied and mistreated. I dare you to try and take me down with that little bit of so called evidence. There isn't a parent in Star City that won't back the beleaguered Mother of an innocent boy. And remember, I have more than enough to drag you back down to the gutter where you belong." Felicity said harshly. She had to stop herself from rising out her seat but a glance at the guard at the door reminded her to be cautious.

"Felicity!" Oliver called to get her attention back to him. "What happened to our son? Is he okay? What did you do at the school? Does he need to be pulled out?"

"That bitch let William get pushed around and didn't lift a finger to stop that or the teachers making a fool of themselves by pointing Will out and gossiping. I handled it Oliver. She won't dare allow it to happen again." Felicity said calmly, touching his face and looking deep in his eyes.

"What did you do Felicity?" Oliver questioned.

"Apparently she threatened to have the school shut down and that the principal wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere if they didn't stop upsetting her son." Laurel revealed. Apparently she thought Felicity would be embarassed about her temper.

"Wrong, I told her she would be working at Big Belly when I got through with her." Felicity said matter of factly, with just a bit of pride in her tone. She never took her gaze off of Oliver as she snapped back at the evil doppelganger. "It's good to see you still can't tell the truth there DA Lance."

"Felicity, is he going to be okay?" Oliver asked, trying to hide a smile. Felicity protecting their son was a sight to be seen, so even as much as he regretted being the cause for it, he felt an immense wave of love wash over him.

"Of course, Oliver. He is going to be just fine. We all will be. We just need you to stay safe and come home soon." Felicity said smiling brightly.

"Oliver, I want to know where Diaz is right now or this meeting is over!" Laurel threatened. She couldn't stand the secret looks between the two of them. It made her sick.

"Do you really think he would be sitting here if he knew where Diaz is you fool?" Felicity interrupted. "If we knew where Diaz was, Oliver would be free and your boyfriend would be in jail. I knew you were evil, I didn't realize you are also stupid as well."

"Don't test me, Felicity. I won't stand for it." Laurel warned.

"If you threaten her again, you will live to regret it. We have graciously allowed you to assume Laurel's life and career, however, that can be changed at the drop of the hat. I am already in jail, so its not like you can do anything to me now." Oliver said.

"But your precious wife and kid aren't protected are they?" Laurel said defiantly.

"You go near William and I will personally serve your ass to Diaz and laugh while he slits your throat!" Felicity said loudly starting to stand up. "Come after me all you want, you stupid bitch, but go near my son and I will end you. This isn't a game. I know you don't have a single soul who cares about you, but I swear to God I will rain fire down on you if you say one more word about MY SON."

"Shhhh, Felicity. The guards are watching." Diggle said, diffusing the tension. He was carefully watching the door. One sign of an issue and they could be banned from the Prison.

Felicity sat down quickly, but stared Fake Laurel down intently. "I am watching you, bitch. Don't test my abilities to destroy this little fake life you have built." She said strongly. She had to grip the heavy metal table to keep from wrapping her hands around this liars throat.

"Felicity, remember, where we are!" Mike cautioned as the guard turned to look in the window. "Will is safe, we won't let anyone near either of you."

"Fe-Li-Ci-Ty." Oliver said, leaning into her slight frame. He could tell by how tense she held herself that she was about to lose control. "Baby, its okay. She won't hurt our son. You have this. I trust you, okay?"

At hearing him whisper her name, she visible relaxed. She buried her face into his shoulder, whispering, "God I miss you. I miss teasing you, touching you, raising our son together. I am going to do everything I can to get you home, you know that right?"

"Baby, please be careful. I need you and Will safe? Okay?" He whispered back, smelling her hair deeply, relishing the memory of her scent, her touch and most of all her love.

"Well, this is truly disgusting, if you won't help me, we are done here." Black Siren said snarkily. "Guard!" When he opened the door, she said, "We are done here. You can take Prisoner # 4587 back to his cozy cell."

"I love you, Oliver." Felicity whispered right before she delivered a searing kiss to his battered lips. "We may not be physically together, but I am right here with you, okay?"

"Fliss, Love you too. Be safe, Tell Will how much I love him, okay? I am so proud of you both!" Oliver said before taking her lips one more time.

"Oh shit, I have a letter for him from our son? Can I give it to him? Will can't come in here of course. For what reason I don't know. I am more likely to try and bake a cake with a file in that he is, but of course I would burn down the new house and it would be useless anyways. But, anyway, can I hand him this innocent piece of paper from our son?" Felicity babbled.

She handed the letter to the guard, who read it and then handed it back with a gruff, "Make it quick!"

She reached down and put the letter in his pocket with a naughty wink and a whispered, "We will do this again later, eh, handsome!" Making Oliver choke out a laugh. Everyone in the room had to laugh at her innuendo. Laurel was making choking noises. With one last blistering kiss, Oliver was led away.

As they waited for the exit door to open, Laurel said, "You really shouldn't make an enemy of me Felicity, it won't end well for you."

"Then you should have kept your ass on Earth 2. You came after my family and now you will have to pay." Felicity said in a sing song voice. At that moment, the door open and she sailed right out the door with Mike and John smiling at her wit and strength. That strength carried her to the car with the darkened windows and she crumbled.

"He didn't look too bad right? He was thinner, but that makes sense right? All he does is work out, shirtless, of course, especially now that he knows I am watching him, you know!" Felicity rambled on. "Damn, how did seeing him make it worse? I thought I would come out of there like a junky with a fix, you know? On a high, instead it hurts more." She said as she started to cry.

"Felicity, you did amazing in there. I can't believe how strong you are right now. Lyla was so right. You are working so hard to take care of Oliver, William and still protect the city. I know your heart is hurting right now, but you did everything exactly right for Oliver." John said, turning to check on her. "The house is done, we will move everyone in first thing tomorrow. You have so much going on, why don't you let us take you home and get some sleep?"

"We can go home, but I need to monitor some things, John." Felicity said, wiping her eyes and taking out her tablet. She texted Nyssa, Roy and Thea to let them know she was out and her and Oliver were fine. She checked in on William and found out he was fine too. Soon, they were back at the temporary apartment. She sent John to Argus to check in with Lyla and sat down on the couch with a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and her laptop, running diagnostics on the new house.


	11. Chapter 11

She was anxiously waiting on William to come home so she could tell him about Oliver and that she had been able to share his letter with him. She made sure that Argus was moving both their personal and the new items she had purchased into the house. She was really hoping that they could surprise everyone with the house being ready to go tonight, instead of tomorrow.

Will came home and they chatted about her visit and he laughed at Black Siren tattling on her to Oliver and Felicity sassing her. He went to his room to start on his homework and Felicity boiled some water for tea. She had downed so much coffee she was buzzing.

When she exited the kitchen she heard the alarm go off. Suddenly, there was Ricardo Diaz in the living room. Felicity hit the secondary alarm so it started ringing and the lights started flashing, yelling for William to lock the door and not come out, she ran back to the counter to grab her purse. She barely touched the strap when he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the ground. She struggled to maintain her grip on the strap pulling it closer. But he wrenched it from her hands and smacked her in the face. She jerked away from Diaz and lunged back to her feet. He stalked closer to her, following her as she scrambled for her footing. She silently cursed herself for taking off her shoes. Felicity was watching for him to indicate what he was going to do next, when he lunged at her, she grabbed a large decorative vase and swung it at his head. It shattered and rained glass all over the two of them. Diaz, wiping blood away from his eyes, staggered towards her.

"Bitch, I am going to make you pay for that. When I am done with you, even Queen won't be able to ID your body. Then I am going to slit that brat's throat and watch him die slowly." Diaz threatened. He grabbed her again, but she kicked and bit his arm, wrenching away from his stinking hold again. She was desperate to keep his attention on her, praying she could hold him off until the cavalry arrived. Suddenly, he charged forward, but she dodged his hold, cursing the broken vase she was stepping on. As she spun around, he grabbed her hair again and this time held her tightly. Felicity was desperate to get out of his hold and used her feet to kick off the wall and throw her weight backward. They both went crashing through the glass and metal coffee table, but she rolled quickly away from her when he relaxed his hold on her as they fell. She got to her feet as quick as she could, keeping her focus on Diaz.

Felicity was terrified, but tried to remain focused. He was coming towards her, she was barefoot, couldn't get to her gun since that was in her purse on the floor behind Diaz. She slid backwards towards the kitchen and glanced at the sink with knives beside it. Diaz thought she was headed for the knives and dove to block her. As he dove, she spun towards the stove instead and reached for the heavy metal tea kettle instead and splashed the boiling water in his face, before using the pot as a hammer against the bastards forehead. She managed to hit him twice, before he hit the ground, but he grabbed her as he went down. He was trying to use his weight to hold her down, but she kept pushing him away and beating at him with the tea kettle and her feet. She struggled loose just as the door slammed open and John and Lyla ran into the room. Guns drawn, they were shocked to see Felicity sliding away from Diaz's body. She jumped up and grabbed the knife first, putting it in front of her and getting between Diaz and the hallway to Will.

"Don't Move Diaz!" John and Lyla shouted, leveling their guns at the monster rising to his feet. Felicity, hands, shaking, tears streaming down her face, never wavered with her knife held in front of her.

"Felicity, we are here. We have this now." Lyla said calmly, watching Diaz glaring at her as John slapped cuffs on the evil bastard.

"Felicity, Felicity, look at your house, I got into your house while you were surrounded and supposed to be safe. I will keep coming for you, you and that brat. I won't stop until you are both dead and Oliver watches you both die." Diaz whispered menacingly.

"Felicity, ignore him. You are both fine!" Lyla said, glaring at him. She hated this bastard and really wanted to just shoot him dead.

Felicity looked at him carefully, she had managed to draw blood on his face, his hands were bloody and thanks to the vase and the glass coffee table, his shirt was shredded in a couple of spots. "Oh, you think I am scared, you think you made me cry?" Felicity said, straightening her back and keeping the knife held up. She managed a smile at this bastard, meeting his beady stare with her own beautiful blue shining. Diaz looked surprised at the saccharine sweetness tone of voice she was using.

"I am crying, sure, I got a few bumps and bruises, but those heal. What I am crying about is that you lost. You played your hand so badly, you attacked a woman and child AND YOU STILL LOST. You got your ass kicked by a computer tech and a tea kettle, bitch. You think you are the hardest thing my family has faced, you are barely on the scale of villains we have taken down. We faced Ras Ah Ghul and won, Deathstroke, I am sure you have heard of him, what you don't know, Ricky, is that I AM THE ONE THAT TOOK HIM OUT. Yeah, that was me, with my cute dress and shoes and a syringe to his neck. The Count, Malcolm Freaking Merlyn, Dharhrk and his ghosts, hell, he at least put me in a wheel chair…. The only thing you did is give me a few bumps and cuts. I faced so many criminals and you don't scare me. I can't wait to see your ass in prison, ESPECIALLY when I make sure everyone knows that Green Arrows wife kicked your ass. Aren't you supposed to be some sort of martial arts expert? Hmm, I guess brains beat brawn, again huh?" Felicity taunted him. She needed him to crack, for him to be angry and off balance.

"Go ahead, Felicity, brag right now, but remember, The Dragon is after you." Diaz shouted as they drug him out of the apartment.

"Screw you Dragon. My tea kettle isn't even scared." Felicity said softly. She then remembered Will was in his room and dropped the knife and ran upstairs. Knocking on the door, she called out, "Will, honey, its me. He is gone. John is taking him away. You can open up now." She prayed he was okay and hadn't heard too much.

The Door flung open and Will barrelled into her arms, knocking the breath out of her. She held him tightly, sliding to the floor, not releasing him until he squirmed to get free. He took one look at her face and was shocked! "Felicity you are hurt! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"I am fine Will, just a couple bruises and some cuts. You should see the other guy!" Felicity quipped.

"Felicity! Let's get you checked out!" Will admonished, worried about her. He called for some help and he and Lyla carefully eased Felicity off the floor and to the bathroom.

She was starting to hurt and was shocked with how bad she actually looked. When the bastard had hit her in the face, her upper lip had cracked and she had blood all over the side of her mouth and neck. One of the pieces of glass had apparently caught her above the eye and sliced the skin there too. She had many small cuts and abrasions on her neck too. Her right arm was hurting worse and she knew she had landed on her elbow really hard. Her feet were bleeding from her run through the shattered glass as well.

Lyla ran to her room to get Felicity a change of clothes so she could shower and get the blood off so they could survey the damage better. Just as they were shooing Wiliam out, there was shouting from downstairs and Thea, Roy and Nyssa were pushing their way into the wrecked living room. "Thea, we are up here!" William called, his voice a higher tenor than normal. Thea and Roy sprinted up the stairs, sliding to a halt when they saw Felicity's battered face.

"OH MY GOD! Felicity. What the hell happened?" Thea shouted, hugging her sister in law gently.

"Diaz got into the apartment. Luckily the alarms went off and William locked his door just like he is supposed to do. I held Diaz off until John and Lyla got here. But I am okay." Felicity said modestly.

"HELD HIM OFF? You hit him with boiling water and then the METAL kettle. That isn't holding him off. That is kicking his ass!" Lyla said, her eyes blazing. She was over everyone thinking Felicity couldn't defend herself. "Your system notified us, we were delayed by his men. By the time we got here, he was down for the count."

Felicity smiled tiredly. "I am so glad you guys got here in time. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to William. Is it okay if we talk in a minute, I would really like a shower and a drink a whole bottle of wine while John stitches a couple of these up."

Everyone agreed that Thea would stay and help Felicity wash her hair and then meet downstairs to figure out what to do now. William wouldn't leave the hallway until Felicity was cleaned up. Roy was shaking he was so mad that no one was there to protect Felicity and that somehow Diaz had slipped by him while he was watching the hotel. Nyssa was anxious to make sure that Felicity was truly okay. Lyla was worried about the moment when Felicity realized that Diaz had killed the evening guards. Luckily, Mike and Rob had come in to relieve them just as Lyla and John had gotten the warning that Diaz was inside. They had been able to hold off his Goons so that they could get inside and stop Diaz. She knew Felicity would blame herself for their deaths.

Lyla pulled up the security system to see how Diaz had gotten to the apartment without the alarms going off until he was inside. They watched them overpower the outdoor guard and use his hand on the scanner to open the elevator. Then before the other two guards could even get their weapons out, he had shot them dead. Using a silencer, Felicity hadn't heard anything until he used the key from the dead guard to open the door.

They saw her immediately tense up, hit the alarm and warn William. They watched in horror at her being grabbed and beaten. They watched in shock as she used her tiny feet to push off the wall, throwing them both back into the coffee table and then roll away, bleeding and injured. When he taunted Felicity, Nyssa decided he would die. When he punched the tiny woman, she decided to kill him by removing his hands first. Roy was shaking with rage and couldn't believe Felicity was still standing after this beating. Lyla was devastated that she hadn't protected her friend. John was feeling immense rage and guilt that he had allowed Diaz to get close enough to hurt her. When they saw her toss the boiling water into his face, they all were so surprised, however the reality that she had been smart enough to use the tea kettle as a weapon was even better. Seeing her not take her eyes off the bastard, even while she was in pain and crying made Lyla decide one thing.

"Johnny, he needs to die." Lyla whispered.

"Slowly." Nyssa growled.

"Painfully." Roy added.

"By my hand" John swore.

They agreed that once they had Oliver out, this bastard wouldn't be allowed to breath again.

"Okay, guys, here comes the bad ass Felicity Smoak" Thea announced. She wanted to make sure they were ready for Felicity and William to come downstairs.

They had swept up all the glass and removed the broken table, replaced the tea kettle and had a bottle of Felicity's favorite red wine on the counter. Mike and Rob were standing in the kitchen, mourning their friends death and being so grateful that Felicity and William were safe. When she came limping down the stairs, Roy and John both rushed to pick her up. John got there first, so Roy pulled the chair out for her and hovered with the emergency kit.

"Not really looking my best, eh?" Felicity smirked. She saw all their worried gazes and knew she had to lighten the mood. William was so scared he was shaking.

"You are always beautiful." Thea said defiantly. She was terrified that something could have happened to Felicity. She didn't think they could survive that kind of loss. Oliver and William needed her too much. "We are so sorry we weren't here for you Felicity."

"I don't know how that Bastard got away from me!" Roy said heatedly. He was feeling even more guilt taking in the bruises and cuts she endured.

"Hey, now, listen here." Felicity said soothingly. "This is on that bastard, Black Siren and Samanda Watson. NONE of you did this, NONE of you let this happen. Digg and Lyla stopped him…"

"Dammit, Felicity. Stop. YOU Felicity Smoak, you stopped him." Lyla snapped.

Everyone, including Felicity, stared at her. "We got here in time to slap the cuffs on him. I hate that this happened, I hate you got hurt and Will is worried, but you need to get this in that big brain of yours, YOU STOPPED HIM. You defended your son and yourself and stopped this bastard. Oliver, John and the police force didn't stop him, but YOU DID! Now, I am going to use him to get Oliver the hell out of jail. Because of YOU!" Lyla ranted.

Everyone stared at Lyla, shocked that she had raised her voice at Felicity.

"Lyla, I just did whatever I could to hold him off…" Felicity stammered.

"And you did it! You used that brain of yours and all those years of watching Oliver, Johnny and team to defeat him. Now we have leverage to save Oliver." Lyla said firmly.

Everyone nodded their agreement and Felicity wisely kept her mouth shut. John started cleaning her cuts on her face. Thea distracted William with teasing Roy, while Nyssa silently watched Felicity trying not to react to the pain. John made quick work, cleaning each cut on her face and arms. Her elbow and arm would require some stitches, but other than that, it looked like she was going to be okay. John gave her some aspirin, having to assure her that it was actually just aspirin this time with a smile.

They sat down for some sandwiches, while everyone thought about how having Diaz in custody gave them a bargaining chip to use to get Oliver home. The Alarm system was changed to require a handprint and a code, so that no one would be able to use just one part to enter the apartment. Everyone worked to distract William from the terror he had felt and couldn't wait to move out of the apartment the next day.

Soon, Felicity could barely hold her head up and Will was exhausted as well. John urged them to go to bed, with Thea electing to stay with Felicity in her room and Roy bunking with William. Felicity was grateful someone would be with William through the night and quickly changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She was asleep quickly after checking out Oliver's security feed to make sure he was okay.

John called Slade and let him know what had happened and to watch out for Oliver in the next couple of days. He was worried that Diaz had something in store for Oliver.


End file.
